The Snow Queen Theory
by MusicFilmRocks
Summary: There's been a theory floating around ever since we were first introduced to the Snow Queen. What if she was lying when she said that she's Elsa's aunt? What if she's actually Elsa's birth mother? I took this one step further. What if she was telling the truth, and she's also Elsa's birth mom? Enjoy the crazy story that developed as a result! Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello! So, this is just a crazy little story that popped into my head after watching "Rocky Road". I started thinking about how different Elsa looks from her parents and sister, and the fact that she has magic while they don't. What if the Snow Queen is Elsa's true mother? This is how I think it could've gone down. **

Once upon a time, in a land called Arendelle, there lived noble King Roderick and beautiful Queen Iris. They were kind and fair rulers, who wanted only the best for their subjects. Everyone was happy, and peace ruled the land. It seems too good to be true. That's because it was. The king and queen had a private concern that they didn't want to share with their people.

You see, Iris was barren. She could never conceive an heir to the throne. Roderick feared that all was lost, but Iris told him of a possible solution. She had heard stories of a man named Rumplestiltskin, who people said could solve any problem with the power of magic. Perhaps he had a cure for her, as well. He lived in a land called Misthaven, known to its residents as the Enchanted Forest. Roderick wanted very much to accompany her, but Iris insisted on making the journey alone. The next morning, making a pretext of a trade agreement, she set sail for Misthaven.

After a long journey, Iris arrived at the infamous Dark Castle. Rumplestiltskin graciously granted the queen of Arendelle an audience with him. She informed him of her plight, and asked if he knew of some potion that would allow her to conceive a child. He told her there was, but, as with all magic, it came with a price. Both she and her child would be cursed with powerful magic. Iris was afraid, but she had to accept. There must be an heir to Arendelle's throne. She thanked Rumplestiltskin, and prepared to return home. She consumed the potion during the journey, resolving to not tell her husband about the price of this cure.

There was much rejoicing upon the queen's return. More rejoicing was yet to come, for Rumplestiltskin had spoken the truth. A year after that fateful journey, King Roderick and Queen Iris welcomed a beautiful baby princess into the world. They named her Elsa, and loved her very much. Unfortunately, their troubles were far from over. During the first few days of Elsa's life, the price of Rumplestiltskin's magic began to manifest.

It all began one ordinary day while Iris was preparing to enjoy a cup of a tea. She lifted the cup to discover that what used to be piping hot tea was now frozen solid. She remembered the curse, and was terrified. It didn't take long for that to change. She began to experiment in secret, testing her strength. She liked what she saw. By the time Elsa was a month old, Iris had gained full control of her magic. Another month passes, and she decides that her magic should no longer remain a secret. She is no longer the kind-hearted queen Arendelle once knew. She began using her magic to get what she wanted, regardless of who it hurt. Iris had nearly gone mad with power.

The people of Arendelle were now afraid of their own queen, and they knew that this was no way to live. They pleaded with Roderick to do something about the woman they had begun to refer to as the Snow Queen. Fearing for Elsa's safety and the safety of the kingdom, Roderick knew he had no choice. He had a notion of what had brought about his wife's new power, and intended to return to the source. He informed his subjects that he had a solution, but would not tell them what it was. He had to prevent Iris from finding out. So, he snuck away in the middle of the night, and traveled to Rumplestiltskin's castle.

Roderick knew his subjects would be worried, but that was a risk he was willing to take to ensure Arendelle's safety. He arrived at the Dark Castle, and confronted Rumplestiltskin. He informed him of the chaos his magic had brought, and asked if there was a solution. Rumplestiltskin explained that he could not remove the curse. There was still, however, a solution. He told Roderick of an ancient urn that could trap a magical being until it was opened again, a urn which he just so happened to have in his possession. Roderick accepted the urn, knowing that his kingdom would suffer if he didn't. Still, he dreaded what he was about to do.

He returned home, much to the relief of his subjects, and went directly to the castle to do what was necessary. He approached Iris, holding the urn under his arm. Iris was unable to stop him, for she did not know the urn's nature. With the Snow Queen safely contained, the people of Arendelle could rest easier. While this did solve one problem, it created two new problems for King Roderick. He now had a daughter without a mother, and a kingdom without a queen. He would have to remarry, and soon.

Lillian, Iris's sister, had heard much about what had come to pass at the castle. She came to the king, offering her hand in marriage. Roderick, taken by her beauty and kindness that so reminded him of her sister, graciously accepted. The two married the following week, and Arendelle was a peaceful place once more. At the wedding, Roderick informed his subjects that Elsa must never learn of her true parentage. Three years went by, and Queen Lillian gave birth to a daughter of her own. She named her baby girl Anna. Despite this, she continued to show Elsa as much love and affection as any mother would. However, it was around this time that Elsa began to discover her own magic, greatly worrying her father. Still, everything was fine for the time being. At any rate, Elsa now had a little sister to keep her company. Or so she thought. Perhaps this is one story that won't end with "happily ever after".

**This will probably be proven wrong by the end of the arc, but I liked this idea enough to want to share it. Wouldn't this explain so much!? Regardless, I hope it was enjoyable! If you guys want me to, I could TRY to add two more chapters. One about how the Snow Queen came to our world, and one about how she ended up in Storybrooke. This is a big maybe, because I'm in the middle of a story that I really want to finish. But if there's enough demand, I'll definitely consider those two additional chapters. For those of you reading "A Tragic Victory", I'm going to try to finish a new chapter this weekend, and hopefully start updating regularly again. Thanks for understanding!**

** Until next time! Bye, everyone!**


End file.
